User blog:Lalajujunini/Update for Me - October 2016
Ok everybody, I'm back with a new blog. Welcome to this blog. Hi. Okay, that was weird, let's get into this. Just Life So, the high school I go to is evil. I love it, I learn a a lot, the teachers are awesome and the classes are interesting, but there is SO MUCH HOMEWORK! So, I have difficulty frequently editing. And writing and even MOCing. In my last blog over a month ago, I mentioned I had a plan to up my edit counts and force myself to be more active. The plan was to make 15 edits every day that I could. Needless to say, that hasn't happened. Part of that is that I have no time. Part of that is I have no pages, so editing normally consists of creating a new page from scratch. I'm doing my best. MOC Blog I have most or all of the pictures taken of my recent MOCs for my next MOC blog. I hope to have it out by next weekend at the latest. I have a new studio that some of the newest pictures will be in, and my latest attempt to revamp my MOCing style will be displayed. Stories Torn Hey, I finished it! After multiple posting attempts, I have finally reached a version I like. I also made a banner I am proud of. I put it on the Voting Center, I got no votes, I don't know if people read it. But I like it, so there. Blog Story Serial I've had this idea for a while, but I'm going to start doing this now. I have lots of old storylines that are not well-formed or complete enough to put onto this Wiki, but are entertaining nonetheless. Especially the ones from when I was in 2nd grade and stuff like that, because those are hilarious. So, I thought, why not post them on here in a kind of storytelling blog, just for entertainment's sake? So, I will soon start Terrifically Tedious Tales Around the Campfire, by Lalajujunini. Or it might have a different name. Feel free to comment with any ideas you have about the title, or how I should go about this. Comic Yes, I am going to start a comic. There is a fabulous field out by our neighborhood that I have looked at many times and thought, "That would be the perfect place to film a comic." The grass is high and ready to hide the houses behind it, so I am going to make a comic. Even better, the comic is going to introduce my new storyline, Usurped Alternate Universe. New Storyline The Usurped Alternate Universe. A world torn by differing moralities, conflicting agendas, and the shock of having a world literally fall out of the sky. In the Usurped AU, most of the events of the core universe happened at an accelerated rate. Also, Velika did create the same virus as before, only this time it allows for romance as well. The construction systems for Toa and Matoran are different, allowing for more variations in gender between elements. When Makuta Teridax put Mata Nui to sleep, the MU began to fall, until it was launched around Aqua Magna in a gravitational slingshot and pummeled by an asteroid cloud. In the intermediate time, similar events happened to the core universe, but again, at an accelerated rate, and in different locations. I will be picking up the story after Matoro, like in the Kingdom AU, fails to revive Mata Nui, but when the Mask of LIfe falls through (the air, as there is no waterfalls/Pit), it lands near Krika. Krika dons the mask, it doesn't work, Mata Nui stays dead, but it actually purifies him of Shadow and begins to influence him, making him believe that he can actually be the hero he has always wanted to be. Then the MU crashes back into Bara Magna. It lands in the Black Spike Mountains, destroying the Baterra living there and much of the Skrall and Agori tribes surrounding. The majority of the inhabitants of the MU are killed by the crash landing, with the GSR speared through in multiple places by the mountaintops themselves. On Bara Magna, it has only been a few years since The Shattering. Only some of the great beings have gone into hiding so far, and most are aware that the GSR just crashed. Eventually the former inhabitants of the MU make their way down and after many conflicts with the indigenous peoples, the Great Beings come out of the shadows and organize a meeting between the MUians and the BMians. Surprisingly, the verdict is an unusual one. Not knowing how to proceed, they decide to take advantage of the newfound power of Brutaka's mask. This action possibly stemmed from the greedy desire of the power-hungry leaders to see a display of this immense power, or perhaps from the benevolent wisdom of the kind rulers of tribes, wanting to use this newfound resource to access a nearly infinite well of wisdom, but nonetheless it was the chosen course of action. Brutaka opened a potal to the space in between universes, and Kongu (with a Suletu still in this universe), sent through a huge mental blast from Brutaka's mind, a summons that would only be able to be picked up by the nearest Brutakas in the nearest dimensions. Soon Brutakas begin reporting in, coming by tens and hundreds... So, that long teaser was the introduction to my new storyline, which I will probably write a real short story about soon, but I'm going to cut straight to the aftermath of those next events, and the adventures of a certain Toa team in this new world. Wow, that took ages to write. Well, on to the next thing: Tempered I dunno if that is a cheesy name. Maybe Tempered Steel? Tempered Iron? Tempered Protodermis? Well, this one is my other AU, the Factions Alternate Universe. This time though, I am starting something different. I am going to write a single full-length story in the Factions AU, maybe make a few pages for the more important characters. Just one story, and it will be full-length, not a short story. I don't have a large storyline in mind for this one, I've just always wanted to make a story with this kind of imagery. It's a big war, Matoran against Matoran, Toa against Toa, Skakdi against Skakdi (no shocker there), you get the picture. My hope is that after I am long gone, the standalone work might be taken up and expanded on by some new and creative individual. HIDS I'm going to write another Keys short story, this one will be Salvation of Shadow, the next stage in the story, if you skip Sarhab and Miivouh's generic adventures in between the two stories (excluding Pain of the Unwanted, which will matter when I get around to the eponymous full-length novel). Halloween Story Okay then, last story related thing. I'm going to write a Halloween story, I have a great idea (that I won't tell), and because this one is on a deadline, it will come first, so the others might be a bit delayed. It'll be scary though. Bricklink I made my first Bricklink purchase recently and am about to order some more, so when everything gets in, I will probably display it to all you supportive community you, and then I will have the components necessary to support a revamp of my MOCing style to a more mature CCBS/Technic/G1 mixture (with fingers even perhaps!?). Currently I have been (literally) stealing tires (because I have none, that is part of what I am getting) from my little brother's collection to test the new styles you will see in my coming MOC blog. Adios Okay, that's the last of it. That was a very big update, but now it is finished, and I hope that you are all looking forward to all this as much as I am! Category:Blog posts